An Interesting Outing
by Lizzie503
Summary: What happens when Alice convinces the Cullens to go trick or treating?  What are they wearing?  How do they react when they find that Bella has invited the wolves as well?  Will all be well, or will chaos insue?
1. Guilt Trip

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, Edward would not have come back, and Bella would be with Jacob. As this did not happen –sob-, it is impossible that I am her.**

**A/N: This idea was inspired by my friends and I going as the Cullens for Halloween 3 **

Chapter 1 – Guilt Trip

"Alice, no," I told her as she came towards me, hiding something behind her back.

"Please, Bella," she pleaded.

"No."

"Please. Please. Please. Please, Bella."

"No. I'm not doing it. You can't make me," I couldn't believe we were still having this argument. I'd been telling her this answer since the rest of the Cullens left on their "camping" trip. Alice had been assigned to keep me hostage at the mansion until they came back. She must have been blocking her thoughts against Edward or he surely wouldn't have let me be subjected to such torture.

"But Bella," she held up a pair of colorful wings. "This is the best Halloween costume idea ever! Besides, don't you want to get any candy?"

"No, and, now that you mention it, you can't even eat candy!"

"That doesn't matter! We're gonna give you ours. You have to like candy, all humans do." I really wish she would stop trying to make me be the way "all humans are".

"Alice, I've already told you. I really don't want to go. I'd rather stay home and hand out candy. Trick or treating is for little kids anyways," I told her, and watched as her face dropped into a heartbreaking expression of utter sadness, and she let the wings fall to the floor.

"Don't you love me Bella?" She asked. She looked at me, eyes wide, lower lip trembling, like she was going to cry.

"Of course I do. You know that."

"Then why can't you do this one little thing for me? I've never gone trick or treating before. I could never convince anyone to come with me, but now that you're here, maybe Edward will want to try out some human traditions."

"Well then you can all go without me," I said, failing at my attempt at putting finality in my voice.

"But Bella," she whined, drawing out the words, "They won't go without you. Trust me, I know."

I sighed, knowing that I was losing this battle.

She must have seen something great, because suddenly Alice picked me up and twirled me around.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed with delight, as she set me back down.

"Alice, I never agreed to anything."

"Oh, but you will," she replied confidently and danced out of the room.

I went to sit down on the bed Edward bought for us so long ago. I was annoyed that I always find myself in these situations, but Alice is very good at getting her way. Why must she always pull the sad face on me? You'd think after a year, I'd finally be able to fight it, but no. It never fails, and she knows it.

I looked over at the clock, seeing it was almost three o'clock. The family would be home soon. I could only hope that they would object to Alice's idea, and I would be spared this humiliation.

**Well, that's all for now. Reviewers are loved because the make me feel loved 3**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Lizzie503**


	2. Argument

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, Edward would not have come back, and Bella would be with Jacob. As this did not happen –sob-, it is impossible that I am her.**

**A/N: I realize Halloween is over, but I don't really care XD**

Chapter 2 – Argument

I sat up and took in my surroundings. My bleary eyes found their way to the clock. It was after eight. I must have fallen asleep.

I got up slowly, hearing voices downstairs. I might have found this strange; loud voices for vampires who had super sensitive hearing, but I still wasn't fully awake yet. I made my way to the top of the stairs, seeing the "children" of the Cullen clan standing around in the entryway.

I'm not surprised that they didn't notice me at first. Emmett and Alice were standing on one side of the room, shouting incomprehensively at Edward and Rosalie who, in turn, responded with similar tones. Jasper stood against the far wall with a strained look on his face. I didn't blame him; emotions in this room were running high.

Tired of being ignored, I tried to casually sweep down the stairs. Of course, my foot caught, sending me flailing towards the bottom. I held up my arms to protect my face, but my fall wasn't broken by the hardwood floor. Instead, strong, cold arms held me just inches from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, as he set me on my feet.

"Sure, sure," I replied casually, "With a family of super fast vampires around, I can be as clumsy as I want." That made him chuckle.

I glanced around the room. The other Cullens had relaxed their positions and were talking amongst themselves, but it still appeared that they were arguing.

"What are you fighting about?" I questioned.

Alice turned to me with a hurt expression.

"Trick or treating of course!" she snapped, eyeing Rosalie and Edward icily, "They don't want to come!"

This was my chance. "Oh, well if everyone doesn't want to come, then we don't want to go with just a few of us. It won't be much fun." I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping this would work.

Alice glared at me, then at Edward. I'm not sure what she said to him, but I'm sure it was something along the lines of "She won't admit that she really wants to go. Make her happy and come with us," because he rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

That gained him a death stare from Rosalie.

"Please Rose," Alice pleaded, putting on the face that always got her way.

"Yeah Rosie, it'll be fun," added Emmett.

I shot Rosalie a glance from behind his back, hoping she would understand that I really didn't want to go and possibly want to help me out.

Rosalie looked at each face in the room, "Well I suppose so," she surrendered, "But you're not putting my in something ridiculous."

I looked down, defeated. Rosalie had been my last chance to avoid this awful situation, and now, I would be forced into a strange costume, only to run around Forks for hours, collecting candy I probably wouldn't eat.

I decided I would face whatever came up and deal with it the best I could. My only concern was a costume. What on earth would Alice dress me in?

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it was required. Reviewers are loved and constructive criticism is appreciated. The next chapter will be choosing the costumes. I'll update soon. **

**-Lizzie503**


End file.
